Second Guessing
by miss-worldwide
Summary: "And I could tell you, his favorite color's green, he likes to argue, oh and it kills me. His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes, and if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie." Rose/Scorpius next gen!


**Prologue only! There's no Rose/Scorpius interaction but there will be plenty in the chapters to come. Just laying the foundation for Rose's character, that's all. This story will be told from the POV of both Scorpius and Rose to keep things interesting. :) Please review to give some ideas or thoughts! Also the description of this story is actually inspired by Taylor Swift's "I'd Lie". I don't own it, so just wanted to put that out there. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter either, just this plot. **

Contentment. That was the emotion that was reverberating within me, seeing as to I was finally feeling as if my life were in one piece. There were no blisters or cracks or interstices to hinder this sense of pure nirvana I was feeling. Merlin, it felt beautiful. Never had I felt so at ease with myself and my present circumstances.

I was comfortably lying down in the plush grass outside the Potter home next to my two best friends slash cousins, Dominique Weasley and Albus Potter, just reminiscing about the last seven years at Hogwarts while we stared at the pleasant looking sky, full of paradoxical looking clouds implying mystery. We were about to become seventh years, and within a year we would be proceeding onwards into the real world where we'd have real obligations, duties, and would finally get to experience the true unpleasantries of life first-hand. What a true joy, really.

"I solemnly swear, this year has to be absolutely brilliant." Dominique said, flipping over onto her stomach as she gazed over at us, mischief clearly dancing in her eyes. "We have to do the most impractical things, venture onwards into the most unknown of realms with the Marauder's Map, go on the most blasting adventures, take inevitable chances, fall in love-"

"Fall in love?" I too rolled over onto my stomach, and peered at Dom pointedly. "Why do we need to fall in love? To get our hearts broken and then graduate with a broken heart with a scope-less future, to only end up waiting tables at the Leaky Cauldron? What a brilliant idea." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. Dom never really thought through her crazy propositions.

"Oh please Rosie, don't be such a drama queen. There's absolutely nothing wrong with falling in love. Love is a beautiful thing, really. Once you find that certian, special bloke, you will agree with me. I mean, if you ever decide to crawl out of that anti-social hole of yours that you dug up in first year." Dom said, with a smug plastered across her perfect, pretty face, the product of her Veela genes.

Albus glanced over at me and nodded his head slowly. "Dom's right, Rosie. You need to stop being so negative and open your eyes a bit to all the possibilities. You've got, well, everything; brains, a great family, decent looks, I suppose.." I smacked the back of his head and he continued with a chuckle, "and you're the Head Girl next year! You just need a little love in your life and you'll be truly happy. You might think you're satisfied now, but you can't ever be completely happy without a bit of love in your life." I wanted to gag. Were my cousins for real? I couldn't believe I bothered to ever associate myself with these gits who were definitely blinded by fantasy and illusion.

I got up and brushed some dirt off my knees. "I think love is just a fantasy. It's a fleeting feeling, and is nothing but detrimental when you're a teenager. Maybe when I'm fifty and successful and accomplished after making the Wizarding World the best it can be, I'll try to search for love. But until then, I'm an independent lady who just wants to be known as an inspirational and brilliant witch." I stated confidently, sure of myself and my ambitious drive.

I didn't need silly, frivolous emotions threatening to control me. I didn't need this stupid, destructive force called love. I had all the magic in the world to entertain myself with, and some idiotic feeling of the heart would do me no good at all.

"Merlin, Rose, if you must know, there have been over twenty blokes that have been attracted to you over the years but you just never gave them the damn time of the day. If you just took a chance with one of them, you would realize how it feels to just have a special someone and that beautiful, inexplicable feeling it gives that makes you feel, well, infinite. The pounding of the heart, the weakening of the knees, the beautiful feeling you get when you kiss..." I shuddered, seriously wanting to throw up right now but Dominique continued. Why was she putting me through this? "Rosie, you're gorgeous, and brilliant, and you're going to go really far. But you can only go so far along that ambitious path of yours until you become lonely, and you do begin to crave some company, or say, some love. And by that time, it'll be too late." Dom seemed grave serious, as if she were advising me on how to defend myself during the 1998 Battle of Hogwarts or something.

Oh but honestly now. I understood where she was coming from and all, but did she really expect me to..bloody hell, I couldn't even say it-fall in love? I let out a hoarse, dry laugh.

"Dom-" I tried.

"No." She harshly cut me off. "Don't say you understand, because you really don't. I don't want you to be stuck in that indifferent, grounded, good-goody, meticulously planned out lifestyle you've created for yourself. It did you well and brought you to your present success, but now where are you going to go? Alienate yourself from any sliver of adventure and spontaneity possible and continue to kiss the sad arses of your professors? Don't even kid me Rose, you don't even need to study to ace the N.E.W.T.S. But a lifelong of poring into books will get you nowhere in your current nonexistant array of real-life thrills and excitement." she proclaimed.

"I want you to experience, and make use of this seventh year to do it. You need it Rose. You've worked hard enough in school and done all those things to make the world a better place and all with S.P.E.W. and everything else that would take me hours to list. Seriously, that's how accomplished you are. Now it's about time you worked on yourself."

Albus too was on his knees, and I gazed at him, pleading with my eyes to help me out. I couldn't win against Dom. He refused to meet my gaze and looked down at his nails.

Ugh. Leave me alone here to suffer then, why don't you good-for-nothing cousin. I frowned deeply, not wanting to hear what he would say next. "She's right Rose. You've really got to live a little. Step out of your comfort zone, and do everything you would have never imagined of doing. Temper with the impossibilities and illogicals and impracticalitiess. Take chances. _Love a little._ Try to defy your planned out, overanalyzed logic of life." he said, as if performing a soliloquy. Damn it, he really knew how to get me to cave in. Not going to happen though, Albus, you good Samaritan, you.

Just as I was about to retort back with a witty, clever and creative comeback, it finally dawned upon me that they might actually.. be right. Was I admitting that my own logic was flawed? This was a first.

But really. Maybe it was time for me to stop being such a prude and actually start having a little..fun. I shuddered. But I definitely would never warm up to the whole 'love' thing. That was not for me. No, sir. I would have none of the opposite sex's affection at all. No flirting or snogging or any of that other nonsense. I would develop perfectly stable relationships with other males, and also with my fellow Head Boy, whom I was soon about to discover the identity of.

I would however, engage in a little bit of mischief, maybe stay up till 11:30 at night while according to Witch Weekly, teenage witches should be asleep by 11. True mischief, I tell you. Or maybe I would even throw a quiet little party myself with fellow friends, where maybe we could analyze and contemplate The Standard Book of Spells or Hogwarts: A History! Maybe I would even proceed to drink milk from the actual carton while at home, a feat only performed by Hugo which tended to push my mother's buttons. I never was able to summon up the courage to do something my mother didn't approve of, but I guess this was my calling!

Oh gosh, I was feeling like a devious little rebel already! Albus and Dominque would be satisfied with my response.

"Oh, fine, you've got me. I guess you are right. I mean, I'm sure I can squeeze a bit of fun along with all my studies and my extra projects to better the wizarding world and the conditions of house elves and dragons and such. I mean yes, I do need a break..." I bit my lip uncertainly, wondering if this actually would be a good idea. "But remember, if this little ordeal of experiences, as you put it, turns out to be a morbid affair taking a heavy toll on my studies and work, then you two are culpable. And also, keep in mind that my agreement does not mean I'm going to suddenly start stripping into my panties for boys like some provocative Melanie Lestrange, or even start showing the slightest bit of interest for the opposite sex. Keep it in mind." I stated, placing my hands on my hips for emphasis.

Albus merely snickered and Dom placed a hand over her mouth to stifle laughter,as I guessed. I kicked them both and snapped, "I'm not kidding, I hope you realize!"

They then began to laugh wholeheartedly and eventually launched into hysterics, rolling around in the grass like the mental infantile idiots they often were. I stood primly above them, watching the utter fools who I considered my best friends, and rolled my eyes exhasperatedly picking invisible pieces of lint off of my high-necked sweater. (I never wore shirts or sweaters with necklines that exposed cleavage. I frown upon those girls that hide their slutty tops under their school robes, and I'll let you know that next year as Head Girl, I will have the chance to admonish these girls for their shaming of the female sex with such provocative articles of clothing. Hey, I was a proud feminist after all.)

"Tell me when you're done acting like children, and maybe I'll bother to listen to you." I let out a heavy sigh and picked at my nails, not at all understand how this situation could be humorous.

After an eternity of acting like maniacs, Albus and Dom finally gathered themselves and got up, each putting an arm around me. I cocked an eyebrow, perplexed.

"We, my dear, are going to teach _you_ how to live." Albus said with a crooked smile,a playful glint in his emerald eyes, implying an ulterior meaning which I wasn't quite able to process.

"You won't regret this. Seventh year is going to be the absolute be-e-est!" Dom sang in her annoyingly cheerful sing-song voice.

I then let myself be lifted up by Albus and Dom, back into the Potter house, still utterly confused as to why I had let the fate of my seventh year be put into the hands of these two irresponsible rascals.

Plus, that damned l-word kept resonating in my head after Dom and Albus had went on about all that intense, fluffy crap and tried to get me to process those nonsensical thoughts of theirs. Ugh, damn it all. If something went wrong with this terribly crafted plan to teach me how to "experience", the two would be chugging love potions, courtesy of me. That should teach them a lesson.

Still, secretly, a small part of me hoped that something good would come out of this whole venture. I would never admit it t Albus or Dom, but I kind of wanted this plan to succeed. Kind of. Oh who am I even kidding here. Merlin, please have mercy on my soul.


End file.
